


Drug Blood

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [23]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Guillermo has anxiety, M/M, Nandor is intoxicated, kiss, lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Guillermo expects the worst, but instead gets a Master that's intoxicated on drug blood.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Drug Blood

Standing outside, Guillermo hides in the bushes, squeezing the stress toy he saw lying on the ground. His breathing is growing erratic by the second. He just murdered the Baron, one of the highest vampires alive. Laughing awkwardly, he corrected himself, the highest dead vampire. Muttering curses under his breath, he caught sight of the camera crew filming him mid mental breakdown. Snapping his head towards the house, Guillermo could hear his Master screaming his name. This is it; he’s going to die today.

Closing his eyes, he tries to steady his breathing, praying a silent plea Guillermo shuffles out of the bushes. Making his way to the porch, Guillermo can hear his masters’ voice grow more panicked. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Guillermo slowly opens the door, peeking in to make sure none of the other vampires are in danger of getting sunburned. 

Relieved to see no one, Guillermo tells the camera crew to leave. Slamming the door shut in their faces before they can shove their way inside.

Once inside, the wooden floors creak under his weight louder than he’s ever heard them before. Sighing Guillermo resides himself to whatever fate awaits him. Before he can take a step further, he feels a blunt weight tackle into him. Guillermo’s feet leave the ground; the wind is knocked out of him as he’s spun around. 

Burying his face deep into his familiar’s chest, Nandor muffled out,” Guillermo, thank goodness, I thought you disappeared!” Hugging Guillermo closer, Nandor chided,” You scared me, stop doing that!”

Well, this was unexpected, blushing like a ripe tomato Guillermo strains to groan out,” Master, you’re crushing me.” Once he’s sat back down, Guillermo gasps for breath grabbing his chest. Looking over his glasses, Guillermo notices something is off with his Master,” Master, are you okay?”

Teetering Nandor grabs hold of Guillemro’s shoulders to balance himself, slurring,” I drank the drug blood, I’m a wizard.” Reaching up for his cone hat, he let a low whine leave his lips when his hand felt only hair,” I lost my wizard hat.”

Suppressing a laugh, the heaviness of the situation resettles into Guillermo’s mind making him frown. 

Wobbling on his feet, Nandor looks back at the burnt corpse,” Guillermo, Guillermo,” grabbing his familiars face roughly Nandor leans in close, whispering,” Guillermo, listen, I think me and the others did something terrible.”

Guillermo’s breath catches in his throat; all he can muster is a strangled,” What?”

Letting his familiar go Nandor points accusingly at the Barons remains,” Do you not see the vampire corpse by the stairs?” Exasperated Nandor continues to berate,” Do your glasses even work? How could you miss it, it smells like a BQQ in here.”

Grimacing Guillermo felt immense guilt ripple through him. Mumbling quickly, he utters,” I did it. It was an accident, I swear, I didn’t mean too.”

Visibly confused, Nandor tilts his head,” What are you talking about, Guillermo? You didn’t do this,” waving his familiar confession off, he muttered,” How could you with your weak human body.” 

Swaying Nandor tries to walk into the sitting room, Guillermo is instantly at his side to stabilize him. At first, Nandor tries to smack him away but gives up just as quickly. Guillermo notices his Master leans further into his touch. No, that can’t be, shaking that ridiculous thought out of his mind, he tries to guide the behemoth towards the stairs.

Whining like a five-year-old, Nandor arches his back dramatically,” No, I don’t wanna go upstairs.”

Gritting his teeth, Guillermo struggles to keep his Master upright,” Master, your high, and drunk. You need to sleep it off.”

Giggling Nandor grinned,” Guillermo, I think gravity is increasing on me.”

“No, it’s not.”

Dropping more of his weight onto his poor familiar, Guillermo yelps as they both fall onto the ground. Nandor lands on top of Guillermo, his back resting softly against his familiar’s stomach. 

Sighing in frustration, Guillermo tries to get up but is forced back down. With one swift move, Nandor has him pinned to the floor, holding both his arms in an iron grip. The expression his Master wears is solid, unreadable. 

Seriousness lasing his words, Nandor stares down his familiar,” I killed the Baron.”

Shaking his head, Guillermo tries to confess again but gets cut off.

“Guillermo, if anyone asks, I killed him. That’s an order.”

A weird mix of admiration and fear blossoms inside Guillermo’s chest, his heartbeat rapidly hammering in his chest. Nodding, he mumbled,” Yes, Master.”

Leaning down, Nandor kisses Guillermo’s forehead, resting their heads together, Nandor purrs,” Good boy.” Getting up, Nandor grabs the collar of Guillermo’s sweater, with one solid yank his familiar is now standing. Humming, he gestures towards the stairs,” I wish to slumber, Guillermo. Help me, please, the room is spinning.” 

“Of course, master.” Guillermo, with great difficulty, helps Nandor up the stairs and into his coffin.


End file.
